honeymoon in new york
by amberlovespink
Summary: nina and eddie get married and go on a honeymoon to new york. horror in later chapters. nina/fabian friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey guys this is my first time writing hope you like it.**

**Amberlovespink**

**Chapter 1**

**Nina's POV**

**One day I walked up to Eddie and said," we need to have a honeymoon we got married 6 months ago. Hey I've never been to new York!" " Me neither!" exclaimed Eddie."So let's have our honeymoon in New York." I said. " Wait that costs a lot of money I only make 9 dollars an hour and you make half of that how are we supposed to come up with the money?" Eddie said. "Well maybe you should get a better paying job." I said. "No I like my job I think you should get a better paying job." Eddie said. "Are you telling me what to do?" I asked. "Oh maybe we should divorce." "N-no umm I didn't mean it like that. Yes I will get a better paying job. Is there anything else you want me to do sweetie? ""Yes I want you to get away from me for a while." Do you have a problem with that?" "Ok you know what we will come up with the money everything will be alright." "Ok so I guess you right, when should we go on our honeymoon?" "How does this weekend sound? " "That sounds great!" It felt like forever but finally Saturday came and we headed to the airport and got on the plane. 10 and half hours later we got to New York. I had a feeling that this would be the best trip ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honeymoon in New York chapter 2**

**A/n Hey guys I'm still new to this so please be nice and if you give me constructive criticism please say it nicely thanks amberlovespink.**

So in the last chapter Eddie and I made it to New York.

Eddie looks at me and says "so where should we go?" "I don't know its lunch time so why don't we pick somewhere to eat." " Sounds good to me." Eddie said." How about olive garden it's my favorite restaurant" I said. " Yea its mine too.' Eddie said. So we order I get spaghetti and Eddie orders some kind of pasta thing. Then our salad and bread sticks come. "This is my favorite part" I tell Eddie." Ya know I think it's mine too." Eddie replied. Then he leans in and kissed me. " Back when Fabian and I were dating we would come here all the time, At the time he was the most romantic boy in the world, And then I met you I say in a dreamy way. "Sometimes I wish I could see him again, Even though he got mad at me when he saw me talking with you. He likes to assume things. And then he…. Shot me." I say " Why would you want to see him again if he nearly killed you!?" Eddie said. " Well I want him to apologize." I say. "But what if when he sees you with me and tries to kill you again?" Eddie exclaimed/asked. "He won't at least I don't think he will, He probably has a girlfriend maybe even a wife, And I bet he feels really bad about it you know." I say. Then our food came. It was wonderful as always. Then after diner we drive to our honeymoon suite I walk in" this is the best hotel suite I think I have ever stayed in I say. "Yeah mine too" Eddie said.

**FABIANS POV**

I wish I could see Nina again, I mean I feel sooo bad I could have killed her. I just assumed that she was cheating on me. Hey were friends on Facebook. I will look and see where she is. OMG she's in New York. I think I will call her. I still have her number I think. I call her." Hello?" Nina says "NINA! It's Fabian!" "Oh yeah the guy that tried to kill me." Nina I'm soo sorry look do you want to meet up while you here like have a date?" "Look Fabian you probably don't know why I'm here. I'm here for Eddie and I's honeymoon." "Oh umm ok then do you wanna go out to lunch? Like as friends?"" Sure can Eddie come too?" "Yeah I mean I guess." "Ok well bye!" "Bye Nina!"

**NINA'S POV**

"Hey Eddie I guess you and I are having lunch with Fabian". "Ok I will bring my gun I don't want you to get hurt you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't lose you. I love you!" "Aww Eddie I love you too!"

Then the day finally came yawn! I wake up Eddie is still asleep. I throw a pillow at his head "EDDIE WAKE UP!" "Ok I'm up. What's so important?" " Nothing really I just wanted you to get up so that I could tell you I love you." "I love you too!" And then we kiss for 30 seconds. "Ok we should get ready." Eddie said. "Alright. But I get to shower first!" I say. "no you don't" he says running in to the bathroom.. "Darn it!" I exclaimed. Well what do I do now I wonder? **5 minutes later**." Ok I'm done in the shower." Eddie says coming out of the bathroom. Then I get in the shower.** 10 minutes later"** ok I'm done. But I have to put on my makeup I say." " So I put on my makeup and we head out to the car Eddie and I get in the front seat. "Hey can you drive? I need to call Fabian and ask him where were eating." "Yeah sure." So we switch sides. And I call Fabian. "Hello?" "Hey Fabian where are we eating?" "Oh Nina ummm lets see… how about olive garden? That was our favorite restaurant." " Umm Eddie and I ate there yesterday." "Ok then. Tgi Fridays?" "Sure! Ok bye see ya in a few." " Ok see ya. Bye"." Bye." "Ok so were eating at tgi Fridays. "Ok." Eddie says.


End file.
